


sleepy summer day

by punkhale



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drabble, Dragons, F/F, Princess Lydia, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkhale/pseuds/punkhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun beat down on Lydia’s face and she hummed in contentment, settling against the massive red dragon next to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleepy summer day

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: allydia, fantasy au with dragons as pets

The sun beat down on Lydia’s face and she hummed in contentment, settling against the massive red dragon next to her. Helena huffed out smoke through her nostrils, eyes drooping shut. The warm summer day had made them both tired and Lydia was glad to get away from the busy city for awhile. Being a princess was a lot of work.

"I thought I’d find you here."

Lydia cracked one eye open and smiled up at the pretty brunette girl standing over her. Allison had come to the castle a few months ago and the two girls had become fast friends. Maybe even more than friends.

Helena seemed to like her, too.

"You didn’t tell my mother did you?"

"I would never."

Lydia patted the ground next to her and Allison sat, their legs pressed against each other. Allison leaned back onto Helena, eyes drifting shut. Lydia watched her for a moment, taking in the way the sun hit her face. She was beautiful.

Lydia closed her eyes again and laid her head on the other girl’s shoulder.

Definitely more than friends.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://punkhale.tumblr.com)


End file.
